


A Quick Fun Distraction

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Court of Owl mentions, Ed still hallucinates, M/M, Oral Sex, The Trio is getting tired of Ed, hallucination oswald, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: Ed's mind is cracking even more after he's thrown out his pills, his vision of Oswald can't help, but distract him when he's trying to focus during meetings and group plannings.





	A Quick Fun Distraction

Edward had quite rationally assumed that the moment he dumped the drugs into the river that all hallucinations of Oswald would disperse. It had made sense to him, it would make sense to any functioning adult. 

Yet as he sat in the Sirens early morning before the club’s opening hour, he found himself intensely distracted from the words falling from the overly enthusiastic blond haired woman’s red painted lips.

Barbara had been going on and on for the past half hour, she had an idea about how they would go about attacking the Court of Owls. He personally didn’t care all too much about Ms. Kean’s plans, he had his own plan of attack, his own way he knew he could catch the attention of the pretentious upper class.

“So, Ed, I’m going to need you to do your weird little puzzle game you like to do.”

“Like what?”

She waved her hands in annoyed dismissal, “I don’t know! Just figure something out, your smart. I just need you to set a fire under their fat rich butts and let them know who is really in charge here.” 

Barbara pointed towards herself, a wide grin on her face. 

Ed’s leg jerked when he felt somebody touching his thigh. Tabitha and Butch turned their heads to glare in his direction, Barbara seemed to have no concerns about Ed. She was already onto her next point of listing off all the things she was going to demand from the Court, they had heard that the leader or who seemed to represent the Court the most was a woman named Katherine. Barbara figured if she wanted to put a gun to a head and demand cash along with power, that was the old crone to go to.

The touch on Ed’s thigh did not leave, instead he felt fingers pressing against his clothed inner thigh, he could feel a body pressing against his back, and he could feel warm breath against the side of his face. He looked down at the hand touching him, the pale wet skin and the discolored nails. Oswald began casually stroking further up his inner thigh, desperate to get Ed’s attention. He’d been doing this all morning and even some of the night before, but Ed was adamant to keep from giving in to the less than appropriate distractions his mind was giving off. 

“You do realize she is leading you to your death, right?” Oswald asked.

Ed refused to answer him, the last thing he needed was to look blatantly insane in front of two people who already thought him crazy, and a woman who would endlessly tease him for talking to a hallucination.

“God it’s like she never knows when to stop talking, don’t get me wrong, Barbara always knew how to keep me entertained…..Just her psychotic babbling got on my nerves, no offense to you. I quite like your madness, after all your madness is why I’m here.”

Oswald’s hand moved to Ed’s crotch, Ed parted his legs just a bit more. He sighed at the feeling of the cool wet hand pressing against his half hard cock through his green dress pants, he felt a tongue press against the shell of his ear. It took a lot to keep from moaning at the teasing strokes and touches.

“These meetings are so boring, we both know you aren’t going to do any of these things.”

Lips pressed against his neck, open mouthed kisses, he could feel that hot wet tongue pressing against his skin warming him. Ed’s mind lingered as Oswald continued to kiss and suck on the side of his neck, if there weren’t others in the room perhaps it wouldn’t be all too irrational for him to throw Oswald down onto the nearest table and fuck him into oblivion. He’d had dreams about it, more than he could count.

Sexual dreams became more common after he threw away the drugs. It hadn’t taken long at all for the ghost of his dearly departed friend to start appearing again. This time Ed had absolutely no control of the things he would say or do, the times and places that he would show up. Ed felt guilty about it, about the dreams he was having, and the fact that he could no longer outrun the fact that he desperately wanted to have the smaller man in his bed, or rather anywhere he could. He craved him, lusted for him, and frankly he found himself falling even more in love with him. He knew it was wrong to feel this way, to imagine him in such a manner after killing him.

If he hadn’t killed Oswald then life would be quite different. The two of them would be at the mansion right now, they would be at the head of the table set together as the ruling class. He could sit or stand by Oswald’s side, loyal as he ever had been or ever could be. He would point out to him all of those who couldn’t be trusted, they would so easily have taken out the Court of Owls. Save Ed the trouble of sitting in a night club listening to a crazy woman babble on about gold plated cars and owning her own businesses.

“I still belong to you Ed, even in death I’m yours.” Oswald whispered.  
He moved his hand from his crotch to his stomach, fingers lightly trailing up over his body as he hummed against his neck.

“Look at these idiots, they don’t appreciate your genius Ed. They don’t understand the Riddler, not the way that I do….We can plan what to do with them later, for now I think we both would prefer if you went into the bathroom over there and shoved your cock down my throat.”

“Ed!”

He jumped in his seat nearly falling off the bar stool, he cleared his throat hoping when he spoke that he would come off as composed.

“Y-yes?” He asked, his voice something akin to a squeak.

Perfect Ed.

Barbara placed a hand upon her hip, she gave a roll of her eyes.

“God, were you even listening to me? I was trying to ask your opinion on something and all you’re doing is staring ahead like a lobotomy patient.”

Ed looked towards Butch and Tabitha, who like before were giving him looks that let him know they would be discussing his insanity the moment he was out of ear shot. Butch wouldn’t be able to hold his tongue that long, it was a miracle he wasn’t already going on and on about how Ed was a raving lunatic. He knew they wanted him dead, they knew he was unhinged and would either end up dead or leading them to a fatal ending. He was trapped in a game where everybody had a gun to somebody else’s head, but nobody knew who would pull the trigger first.

“Yes, I was listening and I fully agree with you, but perhaps we should discuss details later.”

“Later, are you kidding me? You’re the one who busted in here raving on and on about how dare they challenge your genius. Now you want to postpone our planning on how to take them down?”

“Told you he’s a freaking nut case, we should have taken him out back and put a bullet in his brain the second he knocked off Penguin.” 

Ed tensed at hearing that, something about it still got to him that they were now quite open about the fact he was living on borrowed time.

Barbara raised a hand to signal for Butch to stop talking.

“Eddie, darling….I need you to pull your head out of your ass and pay attention. I get you’re having some weird identity crisis as well as a fashion crisis on top of that, but I don’t exactly have the time or patience for you to stare off like you’re brain damaged.”

Oswald’s fingers were combing through his hair, fingernails scraping against his scalp sending chills down his spine. He could hardly pay attention to the trio.

“I’m sorry, but your plan is idiotic, and we’ll discuss a better one when I come back. I just need to take a break and sort myself out.” 

Ed stood up, all eyes were on him, and the phantom touches had thankfully ceased for the moment. He knew that wouldn’t last long, Oswald’s ghost was like a game of Russian roulette.

“Just let us take him out back and end this crap.” Butch commented as he glared up at him.

“We aren’t ending anything, alright? He’s important, he just needs to be medicated or something. Look whatever you have to do to get yourself together, go on and do it. It’s a bit impossible to plan on how to kill a group of rich old people when you keep having freak outs.”

Ed nodded his head, he gave a shaky smile hoping to convey some gratitude. Being around the three of them in a mostly empty building was like being in a snake pit, he only had his switch blade on him, if they wanted him killed it wouldn’t be all that much of a challenge.

He began backing away from them, an apologetic smile on his face. He turned and headed back towards the bathroom, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. It was a heavy beat with no true rhythm, it matched heavenly with the pounding in his skull.

When Ed reached the bathroom, Oswald was leaning back against the door waiting for him, he looked Ed over and smirked. He remained perfectly still as the other man approached him, Oswald placed a hand against Ed’s cheek, cool fingers caressing his flushed skin.

He gasped when Oswald placed his other hand against his crotch, squeezing his erect cock through his pants.

“Play with me Eddie, you’ve been dreaming of this all day and night. Make me know who I belong to.” He whispered hotly against his ear as he continued to rub him.

“Inside” Ed whispered harshly.

The hallucination disappeared, Ed released a shaky breath as he smoothed his hands down his jacket and dress shirt. He paused for a second before opening the black door and entering the rather spacious bathroom. Just as expected, Oswald appeared before him the moment he got the door closed and locked. He pressed himself up against Ed, wet form touching every possible inch of him, Oswald took his face in his hands bringing his head down kissing him passionately. He could taste the sweetness on his lips along with the rot of the river water and death, his hands moved to Oswald’s hips holding him against him. 

Oswald moved quickly to unfasten Ed’s pants, he reached his hand inside taking hold of his half hard cock. Ed’s hips jerked in response to the sudden warm touch. The ghost smiled against his lips enjoying the reaction he was getting as he began slowly stroking him. He licked down the front of Ed’s throat.

“How fast do you think I can make you cum, Eddie?”

Ed placed his hands against his shoulders shoving him back against the door, his tongue invaded Oswald’s mouth as he kissed him hungrily. He felt the grip on his cock tighten, fingers working him faster as he continued to thrust into his fist. Ed left open mouthed kisses along his jaw and down along his neck, his hands moved to Oswald’s dress shirt shaky fingers undoing buttons revealing more pale blue tinted flesh. He kissed and bit along his collar bones, he could feel fingers knotting in his hair pulling hard.

“Do you want to finish with me giving you a hand job?”

“No” 

“Tell me what you want.”

“Get on your knees.”

Oswald lowered himself to his knees, hand still on his cock as he slowed his stroking. He looked up at Ed from his new position, a coy smile playing on his pale blue lips. He lowered his gaze to his partner’s hard cock.

“You know I would have loved the feeling of this fucking my brains out.”

“Stop talking”

The older man laughed, he leaned forward giving a small lick to the head of Ed’s dick. He did his best to bite back a moan at the feeling of a warm wet tongue against his heated flesh, Oswald kept his hand on the base of his cock, his fingers teasingly stroking over his balls when he went to give another lick to Ed’s now dripping cock. He watched as his partner slowly licked up the pre-cum beading at the head, he took him into his mouth sucking gently.

“Fucking Hell, keep going.”

He continued with the slow tedious sucking with lazy laps of his tongue against the tip of his cock. Ed knotted his fingers in Oswald’s hair roughly jerking his head back.

“You know what I want.”

“Then take it.”

“Open your mouth.”

Oswald obeyed, eyes locked on Ed’s as he knelt there with his mouth wide open. Ed pushed his cock into his waiting mouth, he could feel the flat of his tongue run along the underside of his length as he pushed his way inside. The tip hit against the back of Oswald’s throat and normally with a real living partner they would be gagging and he would be pulling out and apologizing profusely, but not with the ghost of his former friend. 

“You look so good like that, God you’re gorgeous.” He whispered, voice hoarse as he stared down at him.

Ed pulled back watching as his cock slid out from between Oswald’s lips, when he thrust back in a second time he was far less cautious. Oswald gripped Ed’s hips drawing him in closer until he was down to the hilt. He could feel his tongue still working against his heated flesh, the tip of his dick brushing against the back of his throat. Each thrust was long and hard, Ed closed his eyes tightly leaning his forehead against the bathroom door as he continued to fuck his mouth.

“Fuck, you’re so good at this. Oswald, fuck, yes just like that.”

He clamped his hand over his mouth muffling what otherwise would have been loud echoing shouts and moans as he pulled out then slammed back in. The wet heat wrapping firmly around his erection felt like something else, but this was better. It was Oswald, he was so warm and receptive. Ed’s fingers brushed through soft wet locks of black hair at the back of his hair as he continued his deep thrusting. Oswald’s fingers moved to his balls rubbing and squeezing drawing him closer to his orgasm. Ed opened his eyes looking down at him, bright green eyes looked back up at him and he felt so close to losing it. He could just lose himself, pretend it was the real thing. He wanted so badly to show him just how badly he craved him, how much he wanted him.

Ed pulled his cock out of his mouth, he watched as the other man wrapped both hands around his length stroking him. 

He felt that tightness in the pit of his stomach as his hips jerked thrusting into the hands on him, the ones squeezing him and urging him. Soon he was cumming hard, white spurts splashed against the other man’s chin, cheek, and bottom lip. Ed shivered as he watched Oswald lick the cum from his lip as he continued to stroke him, his seed spilling over his partner’s hands. Ed closed his eyes again taking in long gasping breaths as he worked to compose himself.

When he opened his eyes again it was just him alone, flaccid cock in his left hand, and his seed splattered against the black bathroom door.

“Fuck,” he muttered to himself as he tucked himself back inside his pants.

He went to work cleaning up after himself, he knew that the others might have heard him, but they didn’t concern themselves enough with him that they would say something about the sounds that had been emitting from the bathroom. The one thing to be said about the visits from Oswald was that they left him feeling five times more alone than he had been before he showed up.


End file.
